conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantic Hockey League (Local)
NORTH DIVISION: *UNION CITY Crooners *UNION CITY Jay Birds *BELL Baymen *UPLAND Torrent NORTH CENTRAL DIVISION: *ROCKVILLE Killer Whales *PORT TOWN Fleet *MILL VALLEY Corn Huskers *NAPIER Vikings SOUTH CENTRAL DIVISION: *METROPOLIS Tigers *METROPOLIS Brawlers *ST. PETER Seals *ABERDEEN Black Knights SOUTH DIVISION: *ATLANTIS Destroyers *BAR LE DUC Quicksilver *ARCATA Blue Stars *OCEANSIDE Wind Stars OLD TEAMS: *Canada City Hawks moved to Bar Le Duc *Republic City Generals moved to Oceanside THE 1937 LEAGUE, THE UNIFIED HOCKEY ASSOCIATION (UHA): Created in the Industrial Northern Cities of the Atlantic Republic. Upland, Union City and Bell taken from the St. Ann's Local League (SALL), Rockville taken from the Eastern Elizabeth League (EEL), Metropolis organized from the City League which had 8 teams (MCL). Canada City, Port Town, Napier draft from various leagues. Champ awarded with President's Trophy. 1937: Upland, Union City, Bell, Rockville, Metropolis, Canada City, Port Town, Napier organize Unified Hockey Assoc. 38: Upland Red Torrent beat Metropolis City Tigers 39: Upland Red Torrent beat Rockville Killer Whales 40: Rockville Killer Whales beat Metropolis Tigers 41: Union City Crooners beat Upland Red Torrent 42: Metropolis City Tigers beat Upland Red Torrent 43: Metropolis City Tigers beat Upland Red Torrent 44: Canada City Hawks beat Upland Red Torrent 45: Upland Red Torrent beat Canada City Hawks 46: Upland Red Torrent beat Metropolis City Tigers 47: Union City Crooners beat Metropolis City Tigers 48: Union City Crooners beat Metropolis City Tigers 49: Union City Crooners beat Upland Red Torrent *CHAMPIONSHIPS: *Upland 4 *Union City 4 *Metropolis 2 *Rockville 1 *Canada City 1 THE 1950 "NEW" LEAGUE 1950: Division 1: U, UC, UC2 B, RV Division 2: M, M2, CC, PT, NAP. UC Jay Birds, M Brawlers, Tigers drop City from name 50: Union City Crooners beat Metropolis Tigers 51: Napier Vikings beat Union City Crooners 52: Union City Jay Birds beat Metropolis Tigers 53: Metropolis Brawlers beat the Union City Jay Birds 54: Union City Crooners beat the Metropolis Brawlers 55: Union City Jay Birds beat the Metropolis Tigers 56: Bell Baymen beat Napier Vikings 57: Rockville Killer Whales beat Metropolis Tigers 58: Canada City Hawks beat Union City Jay Birds 59: Rockville Killer Whales beat Metropolis Brawlers *Elite Organizations (Top 2 All-Time) *Union City Crooners: 6 *Upland Red Torrent: 4 *Presidential Club (Any Team that has won a Championship) *Rockville Killer Whales: 3 *Union City Jay Birds: 2 *Metropolis Tigers: 2 *Metrpolis Brawlers: 1 *Canada City 1 *Bell: 1 *Napier: 1 THE 1960 UNIFIED DIVISIONAL LEAGUE (UDL) Division 1: U, UC, UC2 B, RV, RC Division 2: M, M2, CC, PT, NAP, A 1960: Atlantis Destroyers join Division 2, Republic City Generals join Division 1, Red Torrent change name to Torrent. 60: Union City Crooners beat Metropolis Brawlers 61: Upland Torrent bet Canada City Hawks 62: Rockville Killer Whales beat Port Town Fleet 63: Canada City Hawks bet Union City Jay Birds 64: Upland Torrent beat Atlantis Destroyers 65: Upland Torrent beat Port Town Fleet 66: Upland Torrent beat Napier Vikings 67: Upland Torrent beat Metropolis Tigers 68: Atlantis Destroyers beat Upland Torrent 69: Metropolis Tigers beat Union City Crooners *Elite Organizations (Top 2 All-Time) *Upland Red Torrent: 9 *Union City Crooners: 7 *Presidential Club (Any Team that has won more than 1 Championship) *Rockville Killer Whales: 4 *Metropolis Tigers: 3 *Union City Jay Birds: 2 *Canada City Hawks: 2 *Championships: *Atlantis Destroyers: 1 *Metrpolis Brawlers: 1 *Bell: 1 *Napier: 1 THE ATLANTIC HOCKEY LEAGUE: NORTH DIVISION: UPL, UC1, UC2, BEL, ROC, REP, POR SOUTH DIVISION: MET, MT2, BAR, OCE, NAP, ATL, ARC 1970: Hawks to Bar Le Duc (Quicksilver), Arcata Blue Stars and Oceanside Wind Stars join South Div. League renamed Atlantic Hockey League (AHL) 70: Union City Jay Birds beat Metropolis Brawlers 71: Metropolis Brawlers beat Union City Crooners 72: Upland Torrent beat Metropolis Tigers 73: Bar Le Duc Quicksilver beat Bell Baymen 74: Port Town Fleet beat Bar Le Duc Quicksilver 75: Bar Le Duc Quicksilver beat Upland Torrent 76: Union City Jay Birds beat Napier Vikings 77: Atlantis Destroyers beat Upland Torrent 78: Port Town Fleet beat Atlantis Destroyers 79: Union City Crooners beat Atlantis Destroyers *Elite Organizations (Top 2 All-Time) *Upland Red Torrent: 10 *Union City Crooners: 8 *Presidential Club (Any Team that has won more than 1 Championship) *Rockville Killer Whales: 4 *Union City Jay Birds: 4 *Metropolis Tigers: 3 *Canada City Hawks: 2 *Atlantis Destroyers: 2 *Metrpolis Brawlers: 2 *Port Town Fleet: 2 *Bar Le Duc Quicksilver: 2 *CHAMPIONSHIP: *Bell: 1 *Napier: 1 THE ATLANTIC HOCKEY LEAGUE, NEW DIVISIONS: NORTH CENTRAL: UPL, UC1, UC2, BEL NORTH ROC, NAP, POR, VAL SOUTH CENTRAL MET, MT2, SPT, ABE SOUTH ATL, ARC, OCE, BAR 1980: Generals move to Mill Valley Corn Huskers join North, St. Peter and Aberdeen join South. Subdivision Created. North/South Central 80: Napier Vikings beat Metropolis Tigers 81: Upland Torrent beat Metropolis Tigers 82: Union City Jay Birds beat Bar Le Duc Quicksilver 83: Atlantis Destroyers beat Union City Crooners 84: Napier Vikings beat Atlantis Destroyers 85: Atlantis Destroyers beat Union City Jay Birds 86: Napier Vikings beat Arcata Blue Stars 87: Atlantis Destroyers beat Upland Torrent 88: Bar Le Duc Quicksilver beat Upland Torrent 89: Metropolis Tigers beat Union City Crooners 90: Atlantis Destroyers beat Union City Jay Birds 91: Arcata Blue Stars beat Union City Jay Birds 92: Union City Crooners beat Metropolis Brawlers 93: Rockville Killer Whales beat Bar Le Duc Quicksilver 94: Atlantis Destroyers beat Union City Crooners 95: St Peter Seals beat Upland Torrent 96: Upland Torrent beat Atlantis Destroyers 97: Atlantis Destroyers beat Upland Torrent 98: Metropolis Tigers beat Upland Torrent 99: Atlantis Destroyers beat Upland Torrent 00: Metropolis Tigers beat Union City Crooners 01: Union City Crooners beat St. Peter Seals 02: Union City Crooners beat Atlantis Destroyers 03: Bar Le Duc Quicksilver beat Rockville Killer Whales 04: Port Town Fleet beat Metropolis Brawlers 05: Napier Vikings beat St. Peter Seals 06: Union City Crooners beat Metropolis Brawlers 07: Union City Crooners beat Atlantis Destroyers *Elite Organizations (Top 3 All-Time) *Union City Crooners (1937): 13 *Upland Red Torrent (1937): 12 *Atlantis Destroyers (1960): 9 *Presidential Club (Any Team that has won more than 1 Championship) *Bar Le Duc Quicksilver/Canada City Hawks (1937): 2 (1970): 4: 6 Total *Rockville Killer Whales (1937): 5 *Union City Jay Birds (1950): 5 *Metropolis Tigers (1937): 5 *Napier Vikings (1937): 5 *Port Town Fleet (1937): 3 *Canada City Hawks (1937): 2 *Metrpolis Brawlers (1950): 2 *CHAMPIONSHIP: *Bell Baymen (1937): 1 *Arcata Blue Stars (1970): 1 *St. Peter (1980): 1 Category:Organizations